


Exhausted

by syusuke



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur cares, Arthur-centric, Character Study, Gen, Observant Arthur, POV Arthur, Protective Arthur, merlin cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Arthur supressed a sigh. He was at just the right level of exhaustion that he noticed everything. His body was trying to relax which just made his mind more alert. It wasn’t such an important feast, but some neighbouring lords had come and as the prince it was his duty to represent Camelot.





	Exhausted

Arthur supressed a sigh. He was at just the right level of exhaustion that he noticed everything. His body was trying to relax which just made his mind more alert. It wasn’t such an important feast, but some neighbouring lords had come and as the prince it was his duty to represent Camelot.

  
The evening had started with Uther getting everyone acquainted. He had paid special attention to the young ladies and had seated them close to Arthur. Of course, the prince had seen through it from the beginning. He was to entertain the ladies and maintain the image of a rather careless prince. He had to play the seasoned warrior, maybe even the adept leader, but also the charming idiot.

  
Sometimes Arthur wasn’t certain, whether his father truly saw him that way or if he just used the image to lure their potential enemies to underestimate them. Arthur was confident that he represented everything a noble woman would want from marriage. He forced himself to show polite interest in their chit chat about the best cloth and how difficult it was to find a good seamstress. He nodded and smiled at the appropriate times, but his mind was drifting.

  
He saw the king talking sternly with one of the lords. Judging from their expressions they weren’t even close to an agreement. He saw how Uther’s knuckles turned white, holding on to his cup with too much force. Apparently the lord had noticed it too. The man stopped gesturing and beckoned for a servant to refill their wine. Uther’s features were still tense, but he accepted the wine and gave the lord a curt nod. The argument wasn’t over, though it seemed to be postponed. The lord smiled widely and subtly pointed towards his daughters, Arthur was quick to take a sip of his own wine. The ladies were still babbling. He smiled at them, even complimenting the beautiful blue embroidery on the younger’s velvet robe. From the corner of his eyes, he caught the quick glance that Uther threw his way. Pointedly ignoring it, he called for Merlin.

  
His servant had been standing in the corner. It did no longer surprise him that Merlin was observing the room just as much as he did himself, although a lot less subtle. The foreing knights had been eyeing him suspiciously for a while now, better to get the idiot away from them. Arthur was longing for some peace and quiet. Oh, how much he’d prefer to turn in for the night. But as long as the ladies were here, he couldn’t.

  
Merlin came over quickly. He bowed slightly, waiting for an order.

  
“Ah, Merlin,” Arthur looked him up and down disapprovingly, “Go and fetch us some fresh fruit. How could you be so oblivious to the empty plates of our guest?”

  
Arthur hoped that his friend could read his face well enough. He wasn’t angry, not really. He couldn’t care less about the empty plates. He just needed Merlin out of the room and the scrutiniy of their guests. As long as he scolded him himself, he could let him get away with staring and neglecting his duties. If anyone else had accused his servant for overstepping his boundaries.. Let’s just say, he’d have to punish him in some way. Even as the prince he couldn’t protect him from everything. For that he’d have to become king first.

  
Luckily, Merlin nodded and left without a word. The ladies had already go on with their discussion. This time the prince only barely hid his yawn behind his cup. He was glad that Merlin had watered down his wine significantly. Otherwise he’d been unable to stay awake.

  
It was getting late. Some of his knights had already left. Most of the people left were the entourage of the lords and the servants. Arthur saw a young servant stumble and drop a plate. It was just some bread, nothing worth a ruccus. He already tried to focus on the ladies again, when he saw movement.

  
“My lady, what is that knight’s name?”

  
“..which.. oh, that is Sir Hendry the chief of the guards.”

  
“Please, excuse me. I’ll be right back.”

 

The lady had been surprised by his question and Arthur tried to calm her by gently touching her hand. He forced himself to put on his best smile, the one that even made Merlin do whatever he wanted without a remark. Then he took quick steps towards the knight.

  
Sir Hendry had gotten right into the servant’s face and was just about to scold him, possibly hit him. The servant was apologizing frantically and stood there frozen in place. The boys eyes were wide and he tried his best to appear small and insignificant. The knight turned around angrily, when someone dared to lay a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Sir Hendry! Just the man I wanted to talk with! Would you mind joining me and the ladies at our table? I hear you have some good stories of hunting down the druids.”

  
Arthur’s tone was cheerful, he even made an effort to slightly slur his words. Surely, the man knew who he was. No matter his status and the advantages he had, Arthur was tense and ready for a punch. He saw how Sir Hendry forcefully repressed his anger and schooled his features in a polite display of eagerness. The servant took his chance and gathered the dropped bread, quickly hurrying back to the kitchen. Arthur dropped his hand. Instead he repeatedly beat Sir Hendry on the back, not so subtly manouvring him towards the ladies. He pushed him onto a chair, beckoning a servant for more wine.

  
“So do tell! I hear you are a great warrior?”

  
Even with all the giddy interest he feigned and the smile captivating the ladies, Arthur was tired. He was tired of having to act subtly to protect his people. Once he was king, he’d change the laws. No one should be punished just because they were born a peasant. Arthur accepted the goblet of wine, already dreading having to drink it. He would play the idiot, flirt with the ladies, keep the easily provoked knight close and divert his attention if possible.

“Sire, anything else you need?”

  
Merlin. He had reappeared without a sound. Arthur hadn’t noticed. However, he did notice that Merlin made a big fuss about the plate of fruit and while everyone’s eyes were fixed on it, the boy switched Arthur’s goblet for another. No one was looking, so Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand, letting go just as quickly. At least, he could count on his friend. He hadn’t missed the stagger though, he was tired too.

  
“That will be all, Merlin. You may retire for the night.”

So the prince of Camelot sat in dull company, with a knight he couldn’t stand, because it was his duty. He would serve his people as they served him and if that meant playing nice with people he despised, then so be it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

Yes, I do think he has a smile that makes you want to please him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, this is my character study.  
> Feel free to share your views.  
> All I know of this series is the three episodes I saw and the gag reels / behind the scenes.  
> Some tumblr, some fics, but mostly just my first impression? Yeah, seems about right.  
> Also I do know the myth, although it has been a while since I read it.
> 
> Comments make my day :-)


End file.
